NOT ANYMORE
by True Feels
Summary: We all saw, how Callie reacted in 11x20, saying her famous "Not Anymore" to Karev, It's my take on what compelled her to say those words... TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**NOT ANYMORE**

 **A/N: It is just my take, on 11 x 20.**

Alex Karev wasn't sure, if this was a good idea or whether he should meddle, cause at the end of the day, he will be the one at awkward position, of choosing between his mentor and his fast friend. But after thinking or without thinking, the only thing that triumphed in the mind of his was _care, worry for Arizona_. So he barged through the supply closet, where Callie was frantically looking for the supplies that were required for the treatment of the plane crash victims.

"Hey, you know.., you should look out for Robbins, for just today, you know because of the plane crash ... and all." Karev asked hesitatingly.

"Yeah ...OK", Callie replied without giving a second thought and once she did, she replied again.

"I mean No, I really want to be that person for Arizona, but I can't, it's not my place, _Not Anymore."_

"Seriously!,Torres, at least check upon her!, you married her once and we just had a panic attack in the other supply closet, so for what its worth, you should check upon her!." Meredith demanded as soon as she came inside the supply closet, after overhearing what's her friend was discussing.

Even before Callie could formal a reply or state her reason, Maggie pierce barged into the supply closet.

"What's worth what?", Maggie Pierce inquired while searching for supplies.

"Callie should check upon Arizona", Karev laid it out simply.

"Yeah, for once, I am in agreement with Karev, you could always ask !", Maggie replied and Meredith nodded her in agreement.

And that was it, three years of calm, collected composure went out of the window, gates were now open! and there was nothing, absolutely nothing Callie could do, to control it, _Not Anymore._

"Enough!...Enough of you all playing the victim's card, enough!" with that everybody in the closet went dead silent, cause nobody had witnessed Callie like this ever!, they also missed Arizona coming up behind them through the back door, Callie had her back to them, so that she could hold her ground.

"All of you,.. you think... as if, the crash caused you harm, you all have scars proving the same, but have you given a thought ...about.. others...

Four days, you were ..missing for four days, that were four sleepless days and nights, we had run out of different scenarios..., all of them,all.. them.. ended badly, four days of coaxing Zola, Sophia as to why and where there parents are, it was difficult to put them to sleep and all I could do was... watch and then, we found you.

Lexie, she...um,she didn't make it, I know she was your sister Mer, but in a way she was mine too, Little Grey was perfect for Mark, I knew that, Mark Knew that, Lexie knew that and even Sophia knew that, her loss was our loss too! and I... couldn't do anything...

Christina , your person, whatever you call her, she was my roommate, the only person beside Mark who were there, from the beginning , who supported me, she and I had seen tough times, she is my child's godmother for heaven sake! and she...wasn't coping well.., I was worried, so so worried, but again I couldn't do anything...and then she left even without saying goodbye.

"Callie, her intention weren't..." Meredith tried to get a word in but was stopped by Callie.

I know Mer, then there was you, who dealt with situations better..., but you were hurting, for everyone, but you never showed, I wanted to ease your pain Mer, and I couldn't do anything.

Derek, his hand surgery was something that gave me control, that I could finally do do something, that I can take away all this pain, but..the surgery failed...and I couldn't do anything, well not immediately anyways, everything...everything was out of control.

Mark.., my best friend, the father... of my child, he was slipping away slowly, I knew that, but I ignored the reality and prayed and prayed .. for a miracle, but.. it never came, I had to do it, take that decision... I wasn't ready for ...him to go way...he went...he left me alone...and i couldn't do anything..."

By this time Callie had tears running down her face, and not a single eye was dry in the room. And Callie continued

"Arizona..., my sweet , lovely, over the top perky, my roller skate girl, my wife, mother of my child, my life, she was hurting..., everyday she was hurting and then she asked me for one thing, for one promise...and I...I... broke that, and then...she..., us we could never...

Before, the crash I had papers ready...to finally...finally legalize our marriage..., but we never got to that point and then finally when I thought...that we were ...going to make it...I saw...saw, our wedding band pinned to some other's women scrub top... and I couldn't do anything."

Callie closed here eyes and tried to control her emotions that were running wild and f said

"So No, you don't get to play the victims here, its been three years, not now,not tomorrow, _Not Anymore."_

When she finally turned, she took notice of the extra member that had gathered, but Callie had nothing left to say, so she left the supply closet and went to save 's all she could do that moment.

 **A/N: Do leave a review!, comments!. Also check out my other multi chapter story INTERTWINED. Let me hear you folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER -2**

 **A/N: Since, it was requested, I have tried my best to give a perspective on things, how it would have progressed from where we left.**

 **Do leave a review!, they make my day! and thanks a lot to the guest Marti, for leaving such an amazing review.**

 **Also do check out my other Calzona story INTERTWINED, I will be updating it shortly.**

 **And on a serious note guys, my childhood friend is in ICU, please keep him in your prayers, I am writing to divert my worries. Please do pray for him.**

" _I think I lost you"_

" _I don't want to fix us"_

" _Not Anymore"_

The words were ringing in the head of Arizona, she couldn't place the feeling or emotion she was encountering at that moment, was it resentment, anger, frustration?, or a complete misunderstanding?, she was at a loss, _again._ She didn't know how long she stood in that supply closet, but she had a clear clarity of two things.

1\. She was all alone in the supply closet.

2\. She had to get hold of Callie and _make her listen_ ,by hook or by crook.

With that thought in mind, she went in search of her target. After searching the floor for few minutes, she finally spotted the brunette entering an on-call room, seeing that Arizona increased her pace, so that she can catch her in time. Therefore, even before Callie could, close the door, she barged into the room.

"How Long?", Arizona's voice was slightly high, but it was determined.

Callie hadn't realized that she was being followed and she wouldn't have guessed it to be Arizona, so she turned and answered "What?".

"I asked How... Long?", Arizona's voice was breaking, but it had an unique conviction to it.

"Arizona... I'm not getting you" Callie answered confused.

"You've not been getting me for years Callie!, so .. how long is my punishment?, Arizona was trying hard to keep her emotions in check but that didn't aligned well with her volume.

"Punis..Ari..I", Callie didn't know where all of this was going.

"Every convict who gets punished, has a term of his punishment, a TERM!, so what's mine?, cause I have lost the count of times I have been dragged and judged all over gain." Arizona's voice was definitely high now.

Arizona saw that Callie was trying to get her words in, but she beat her to that, cause it was high time, she led her perspective in.

"No, I am not finished!"

"I cheated on you...I did...and believe me..Please believe me when I say that I am boring its repercussions,... every time when I wake up in the morning and realize that I am not in my house anymore, or when I cook Sofia's special and realize it's not my time with her and especially when...I get up in the middle of night..and...call your name...its takes a minute to come face with the truth that...you are not there, So..I am doing my time Callie, I am,... so how long you are going hold that mistake on me?". Arizona's eyes had glistened and she no longer knew, where all of this was going.

"Cheating is not a mistake!, It's a choice, you chose that!" Callie's eye had also filled with tears and her volume had picked up as well.

"It's a MISTAKE!, cause I didn't CHOSE to get along with that!, I didn't chose Boswell, I don't plan to have anything with her, there is no future there, my CHOICE, my DREAM, my LIFE is YOU, it always have been and it always will be!" Arizona was shouting and wiping her tears simultaneously.

"How many people you have slept with, since we were apart?", Arizona asked as soon as she got hold of her emotions.

"What kind of a question is that?" Callie asked, she still was reeling out from the previous statement that Arizona had made and now this had slightly hurted her a little.

"Just answer me", Arizona said it in a pleading tone.

"None". Callie answered.

"Why?", Arizona asked, she really wanted Callie to see her point.

"I don't know!", Callie was starting to get frustrated.

"Because it's difficult, to attach emotions, feelings with the person you are getting intimate with and want to have a future, ..it's difficult.

Boswell felt... easy.

Blaming you for the leg,... felt easy.

Loving you..it's not easy, cause it consumes me and I love every second of it". Arizona finally had her words in, there was nothing left to say or do, exhaustion had finally took a hold on her, so she slumped down on the floor of the on -call room, with her back supported by the door.

"I don't know anything, anymore Arizona, we try again, it doesn't work, we broke it off,...it doesn't work.., so I don't know what to do anymore." Callie was exhausted too, she had seen a whole new point of view, she felt tired, so she also slumped herself down next to Arizona.

The room was dead silent for several minutes,Both of them were pondering upon the facts that were laid down the table after such a longtime, both have been hurting and both have hurted each other.

After the long stretched silence, suddenly Arizona spoke

"So, I visited Sofia in the daycare, she was drawing Cinderella... _Again?"_

"Yeah, apparently the gown Cinderella wore is light blue and not dark blue.., so as soon as she realized that, she ripped off the page and started all over again." Callie replied.

" _ALL OVER AGAIN"_

Suddenly, it all seemed clear, what was going wrong in the first place, it seemed within the reach of both, something that can be done again.

As blue and brown eyes locked with one another, they both knew what the other was thinking, it was as simple as difficult as it can be, but it was worth a try, they were worth a try to start with a clean slate,... all over gain.

" _Maybe we shouldn't talk as much"_

" _I wanted to know, if you will come home"_

" _I love you and you love me! and none of the rest things matter"_

" _I can't live without you and our ten kids"_

" _I love you..You do...I do...I love you too"_

" _I think you'll know"_

Arizona got up from the floor and straight ed her scrubs and lab coat out, Callie following the suit as well and then Arizona stuck out her hand and said

"Hi!, I am Arizona Robbins, Peds Surgery and Neonatal"

"Hi!, I am Callie Torres, Ortho". Callie said while shaking hands with Arizona both had dazzling smiles on their faces.

And just like that, the baggage of hurt, acquisition,resentment, misunderstanding... didn't matter...NOT ANYMORE.


End file.
